


Tumblr Prompts

by shortbreadd



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, There's gonna be a lot of Kandreil because I love them, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortbreadd/pseuds/shortbreadd
Summary: Chapter 1: Neil becoming an actual martyr





	Tumblr Prompts

“You know that you can’t be a martyr unless you actually die, right, Andrew?” 

“I do.” 

“What would you do if I actually martyred?” 

“That won’t happen.” 

Neil’s heart was going too fast. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. All he could think about was that one conversation he’d had with Andrew. Curled up on the ground with his thudding pulse leaking blood out with every passing moment. 

The utter conviction with which Andrew had told Neil that he wouldn’t die filled up Neil’s mind. God. Andrew would be so mad at him for finally becoming an actual martyr. Neil knew he’d die long before the Foxes found him, all bled out and lifeless, but he really did want to tell Andrew that it wasn’t his fault. 

Andrew would still blame himself, but that didn’t mean Neil wouldn’t try to convince him. Neil’s shaky vision swept through the room, and he saw a pen and paper on the desk about three feet from where he was lying. 

Neil counted to ten in french, then started to drag himself to the desk. Immediately, he regretted it, but he had to. A lasting comment to the Foxes and most of all, Andrew needed to be made. 

After five minutes and a world of agony, Neil reached up, and grabbed the notepad with the pen. His hand was shaking quite badly, but after a few tries, he managed to write, Not your fault. 

Neil pondered what his lasting message to the Foxes would be, but came up with nothing. Eventually though, Neil gave up and wrote, Thank you for everything you did. Now, Neil couldn’t really feel his hand, and the pen slipped from his hand. 

The wound in his stomach didn’t even hurt that much anymore. A numbness spread over Neil’s body, and he pressed his shoulders into the cold tile in an effort to stay awake. Neil’s breathes were even, and he didn’t feel afraid anymore. 

He’d been so close to this exact moment countless times, but this time was different. This time, there wasn’t Mary or Stuart or the Foxes to save him. Neil was alone. The novelty of dying had worn off long ago. Neil felt calm and collected, not happy, but content. Until he wasn’t. 

Dying back when he was still running would have been less panicking, especially with Mary gone. But now, he had something. He had something with Andrew, no matter how many times Andrew denied it. Neil had something with all of the Foxes individually, even with most of them gone. 

Neil wasn’t ready to leave. 

The revelation didn’t matter, though. Blood kept pushing its way out of Neil’s failing body, and his vision was starting to get fuzzy. 

I am going to die. I am going to die. I am going to-

Neil’s heart sped up, and his breathing became more and more laboured. He tried to calm down, but it didn’t work. Andrew would be so mad. Neil didn’t want to leave Andrew. More blood pushed against Neil’s fingers, and his mouth filled with blood. He felt light-headed, and breathing got harder. 

Still, he fought harder to stay alive. He needed to stay alive for Andrew, for all the Foxes who might miss him, he needed to stay alive for himself. Neil needed to stay alive for the life he had built. His chest ached with each breath, weaker than the last, and still Neil fought. 

Neil missed everything already. He missed laughing with his Foxes, missed kissing Andrew, missed talking to Andrew, missed Andrew. It took an enormous amount of effort to draw in another choked up breath. 

His vision got white and dark at the same time, static and void at the same time. Neil felt like he was falling. Another wave of blood made its way into his mouth, and he couldn’t even find the energy to turn his head to the side and spit it out. 

Neil breathed quick, in-out, in-out through his nose. It didn’t seem to reach his lungs, however, and he was out of breath anyway. Blood pooled in his mouth, and when he mistakenly tried to breath through his mouth, he choked on it. 

Warm liquid ran down to Neil’s lungs, and he started to cough as hard as his dying body would let him. It hurt, deep down in his core. Neil couldn’t feel anything anymore. His eyelids shuttered but didn’t close. It didn’t matter. Neil couldn’t see anything through the static. 

Neil Josten died trying to survive for just one more moment, to live. He died choking on his blood, trying to draw in just one more breath. Neil Josten died for his friends, his family, his partner. 

He doesn’t regret it.


End file.
